The Love Triangles
by ThunderKat
Summary: Trinity and Virginia were once the best of friends. That, was three years ago, now they hate each other and are caught in the twisted triangle of love. D/G R/H and OC too! Please R&R. *smoochiez*


A/N: I decided to try my hand at HP fanfiction. I've made up my own characters now too. I despise the whole Harry/Ginny thing but I do like Ron/Hermione. This will be a Draco/Ginny story, and Ron/Hermione story. The rest will be paired up with OC. For all of ya'll that have read the 5th book…who cried at the end?

Love's Triangles

ThunderKat 

'Two Girls and a Guy'

****************************Trinity****************************

I was all alone in this BIG dark house, it was 5 o'clock in the afternoon and I was just waking up. My parents were on holiday in America and I was watching the mansion for them. I am Trinity…yes THE Trinity, newest hip-hop, pop, rock sensation of the world. I really don't think I'm THAT good but since my first appearance with Ashanti on one of her new songs, I made it BIG. Went platinum on my first album and now I'm making the mega bucks.

I bought my mum and dad this house as soon as I made a million dollars. It's in the countryside of France and has some beautiful scenery, right now it was sunny but everything was covered in snow…well back to the dark house. I turned on the radio and "Ladies Night" was playing. I jumped out of bed and flipped on the lights. I started dancing in my little boy's Spiderman underwear and white cotton socks. My little t-shirt riding up my stomach.

First thing I did stepping outside of my door was opening all of the curtains. Sliding across the glossy wood floors of the hallway…I ran into the wall.

"Oomph! Owww, my but!" I yelled to the empty house. "Stupid waxed floors…" I muttered.

_"…oh,  this is ladies night, oh what a, oh what a night."_

I started shaking my butt in the open windows, mooning whoever was out there. Laughing I slid down the banister and into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator with a loud SMACK and peered inside. "ORANGE JUICE!" I happily yelled. With no pulp…this day is looking up.

The radio now played one of my own songs. I turned it off. It was bad enough spending all of those hours in the record studio taping the songs and performing them live, I did NOT want to hear them on my holiday. Instead I put on a mixed CD, one of my favorites. "Lady Marmalade" started up and I started gyrating to the music.

"Gichi, ya ya  tata, mocha choca lata ya ya, gichi, gichi, ya ya  tata, Creole lady marmalaaaaaddeee laaaadeee laaaaaaaaaa, aaaade!" Christina's wonderful voice was dominating the radio.

I inhaled the OJ and opened the freezer to pull out some Orange Sherbet.

The music put me into a good mood and the sherbet got me hyper. I decided to clean the downstairs of the house. Strewn all over the bottom of the house were pixie eggs. My parents were breeders and capturers of wild wizard beasties.

In the house they keep all the ones they have domesticated, in the basement rooms, built like their own habitat. The bigger ones they let roam about the protected area of their land. The ones they let roam in the house were the: Pixies(of course), Fairy's, and a Crup pup named Thunder, (A/N: Looks like a Jack Russell Terrier with a forked tail.)

My personal favorites are: two breeds of the Weasley's famous mini Dragons. A Chinese Fireball named Flame and an Antipodean Opaleye named Iris. Also a Kneazle, (A/N: small catlike creature with spotted fur, outsize ears, and a tail like a loins.), named Starr.

Speak of the Devil there she was now hunting one of the pixie's. It was emitting high squeaks of protest. I clicked my silver stud tongue ring at her. "Now Starr, what did I tell you about tormenting the pixies? Leave them alone and go pick on somebody your own size…like Iris or Flame."

The Kneazle stalked off looking mad that I interrupted her fun. She probably went to off to find the only "normal" animal in the house, her mate Gram, a regular Muggle cat.

I sighed and started the long task of cleaning house. I didn't want the place to look a sty just in case anyone happened to stop by. Lucky for me I started cleaning then…

**************************An Hour Later***********************

I was still in my underwear and t-shirt when a HUGE clap of thunder rocked the house. Rain started pouring down in sheets, it would be a frozen death trap in the morning. Lightning streaked the air. All of the animals headed straight for the basement, they weren't fond of water.

Cowards, I thought.

I started walking around the house making sure all the windows were shut tight. When I got to the top floor the doorbell rang but was drowned out by a sharp bout of lightning and a rumble of thunder. I had forgotten about my state of dress and hopped down the stairs and opened the door.  On the door step stood two men and two women, they were all soaked to the bone. All of them were shivering.

The first one I recognized from movies and as a current player on the best Quidditch team in Europe. The 23 year old seeker was six foot two inches and insanely sexy, even wet. His messy dark hair made him look like he just jumped off a broom and his eyes were so GREEN… so ugh, so irresistible. Right smack in the middle of his forehead was a jagged lightning shaped scar. No doubt about it, it was the infamous Harry Potter.

Next to him was Virginia a short woman with long straight Auburn hair and vivid hazel eyes. She was looking frightened, must've been scared of thunderstorms. She was my old best friend, before that little tizzy we had. What is she doing here?

Residing next to her a couple was holding hands. The lady, was tiny. She had to be just a spot above five feet and she looked irritated. Her deep chocolate eyes whispered with flecks of gold. She actually was shivering badly from the cold downpour. Her wavy light brown hair was plastered to her head.

"Hermione you're cutting off my circulation!" The other man muttered to her. She eased off a tiny bit.

The man was virtually a GIANT. He had to be around six five. His shoulder length mane was flying loose in the wind and the dragon claw in around his neck was flapping about his face. He looked down at the petite woman at his side still clutching his hand. I knew exactly who he was. I was formally introduced three years ago when he gave my mum her dragons.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" I asked shivering myself.  He looked at me amusedly.

"I'm trying to get out of the rain." He said slowly.

"Oh…where are my manners do come in. Drip in the kitchen please I'll go get you all some towels." I said loudly walking away.

"Love the Spiderman look." He yelled as I turned around the corner to the stairs. Spiderman? I gasped and looked down. I was still in my too small t-shirt and Spiderman knickers. Oh lord! I felt my face turn hot. Bloody HELL…!

…why are they here I thought to myself walking up the stairs. I don't talk to Ginger anymore and Ron…I know him as Gin's older, cute, brother. Only thing is, he knows exactly why me and Gin don't talk anymore. So the question is why are they here, out in the middle of nowhere?

After putting on some sweatpants I grabbed four fluffy black towels and jogged down the stairs handing them each one. When they were semi dry I told them to take off their shoes and try to warm up by the fire. Assuming they were all wizards and witches I lit the fire with my wand sending it into a roaring blaze.

"What are you doing here?" I asked slowly. I didn't know what they were up to.

"Our Muggle car broke down when we were coming back from tree hunting. I would have started it magically but it started to storm. I remembered your parents lived close by and decided to see if they would let us weather the storm with them. I didn't know you would be the only one here and in your knickers Trinity." He said grinning.

I scowled at him. "Well you and your crew are welcome to spend the night. I don't think the storms going to let up, and if it does it will just turn into a thick block of ice. I'm Trinity Sommers by the way." I said to Harry and the unknown woman.

"Hermione Granger." Whoa, Hermione Granger? The maker of the 24 hour clone and the Deep Dream Drought!?

"Harry Potter." They both stuck out their hands for me to shake.

"We all know who you are, Trina, musical wonder. How've you been? How's life as a big-shot movie star?" Ginger asked me with a bit of cheek.

I looked at her. Our friendship had dissolved during the summer that I turned eighteen, three years ago. I smiled at her and said, "I'm great, Gin, my music is well known and the money is great. Yourself?"

"Great!" She replied smiling tersely back. "I'm glad you've been well." I felt her tension rise, along with mine.

"Where are your parents Trina?" Ron questioned. He must have caught the sour note of our words. "Last I heard from them they were looking for a pair of Griffins."

"That's what they're doing now. I wanted to go along but they said it would be too dangerous, they're hoping to befriend them and breed them. Excuse me for a moment…I need to make a phone call." I said in a rush. They were really making me a little peeved. They just come up in my house and start asking 21 questions…I mean, honestly! I walked to the cordless in the kitchen.

Dialing on the phone, I rung Danielle's cell.

***************************Phone Call*************************

Ring…Ring…Ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Danielle, I really need you and Horizon to get here fast."

"Why? What's wrong girl?"

"Get this, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter are in my living room. Along with Hermione Granger and Ginger. I need some serious help here."

"Ginger… the one that…?"

"Yeah, her."

"…Okay give me thirty minutes and we'll be there…can I bring some people, we were hanging out before you called."

"Sure, just please hurry, I don't know how long I can last with Ron and Ginger and all their questions."

"Okay, Trina. Keep your head up. I'll be there soon."

"Bye"

"Bye."

*************************After Phone Call***********************

I hung up the phone, and walked back to the living room warily. I guess I should explain why I'm so nervous. I'm not at ease with people I don't know. The only one I really knew was Ginger and I really don't know her anymore…I guess you can call me…paranoid, but hey. That's just how I am.

"Some friends of mine are stopping by soon. We can all sit around the fire and wait for them. Anybody up for a game of Wizard Chess?" I said cheerily.

"Are they Apparating?" Hermione asked. "Because  I don't think it's a good idea to Apparate in this weather."

"No, my father spelled this place so you cannot Apparate or Disapparate on the land. He made it that way so the creatures could not be stolen by people Apparating and taking them away."  
  


"Creatures? Ginger and Harry asked.

"Yeah, my parents keep a study of magical breeds of beasts and creatures in this plot of land. That's why I got it so big. They have over a hundred species of beasts and a lot are dangerous. So I'd advise you to stay in the house."

"Really? I'd like to know some of the creatures they breed." Harry said looking interested. Well, I thought, there goes my game of Wizard's Chess, and proceeded on telling them about some of the beasts we had here…

************************Virginia's POV***********************

I still couldn't believe that she was here. Trinity. My childhood friend. The Metamorphagus. After all these years, this, is how I see her again. After she stood there, knowing that I wanted him, and kissed him right in front of me and everyone else.

Who am I talking about? The Notorious, Draco Malfoy. Bane of my existence, thorn in my side, pain in my ass, and love…of my life. She was supposed to be my best friend and she KISSED him knowing that I was infatuated. It broke my heart, and ended our friendship. I studied her now. She was in her natural form. Long blood red hair, a rival to my own. Tall frame, long legs, dark midnight blue slanted eyes and a voice to die for.

When we stopped talking to each other, she could change her appearance, as a Metamorphagus, but still felt pain when she did. Now three years later I wondered if it still hurt her. She was always so much prettier than me, so talented, she had everything I wanted, even Draco, eating out of the palm of her hand. Now that I'm a model, I see that being the center of attention isn't all it's cracked up to be but still I envied her so.

"We even have a pair of Hippogriffs and the most dangerous animal in the world. The East African Nundu. "It's a gigantic leopard that is stealthy despite it's size and whose breath causes disease virulent enough to eliminate and entire village." She quoted from the book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

All of a sudden a clap of thunder sounded and there was a loud knocking on the door. It was now completely dark outside. Trina walked to it saying it was her friends. She opened the door and a gaggle of people walked in as the lights checked out. We were shrouded in darkness. Lots of mummers of "lumos" were heard all across the room.

The tips of ten wands lit. Ten separate faces peered in the semi-darkness trying to see.

"Hey, Trina, where are you?" A girls voice asked.

"Over here Danielle. Who's with you?" Trina asked.

"It's me, Horizon, her cousin Jake, Longbottom, and Dragon." She replied naming the people with her. Trina gasped.

"Neville's here?" Hermione asked. "Neville is that you?"

"Yeah…Hermione?" He said his voice gruff. I hadn't seen Neville in a very LONG time, since I turned eighteen.

"I thought you were on holiday in Paris-" Hermione started but then was interrupted by another male voice.

"Excuse me please, but, can we have this conversation later? In the light?" the voice said.

"Yeah, he's right. Lets go upstairs, to my room, I have emergency lights and a coupla torches in there." Trina said, cautiously. I knew why. She's nervous around people she doesn't know well and I knew being in the darkness was killing her.

We followed Trina's light up the flight of stairs to her bedroom. It was the size of a Pizza Hut. She went in the room and snapped her fingers. Along the room small, bright, electric lights flickered on.

"We should try to save the torches for later. I don't know how charged the batteries are for those lights." She said looking around the room at all the faces that were now revealed. I looked around too. Running over to Trina were two girls. The tall one had layered honey blonde hair and almond shaped green eyes, she had to be Danielle because standing next to her was Horizon. Ron's untimely ex.

Horizon is short & sweet. By men's standers she's 'cute'.  Her hair is shoulder length, straight, and brunette. Her wide, bright, deep violet eyes could capture the heart of the most devoted husband in the world. She was small, curvy, and even had a small sparkle of a nose ring.

God I hate blondes. (A/N: No offense to all the blondes out there, u know u roc!)

A boy in the corner was harassing Hermione. He was tall and cute. I glanced at Ron and saw his jaw clench. The boy was all over her. His short dirty blonde hair kept falling into his lazy gray-blue eyes every few minutes and her kept having to brush it back. Each time he did it you could see the wink of a diamond in his ear. He was the second tallest male in the room and clearly very arrogant.

"Jake. Down. Come over here and meet Trinity" Horizon said sharply from her corner with Trina. The boy-Jake?, sheepishly grinned and backed off of Hermione walking over to them. I decided to focus on the other two boys in the corner. Neville and…I think it was Dragon?

Neville was looking great! His long hair was cut short and curly, and his light brown eyes shined with laughter. He was tall himself, almost all men are taller than me, at least reaching six feet. He actually looked…happy, I'd never really seen Neville really happy before. It's probably because his father, bless his soul, passed, but his mother, luckily, is recovering.

The boy making him laugh was a platinum blonde. He had his back to me but from what I saw, he was hot! He was a little taller than Neville and at the moment his shoulders shook with mirth.

I started walking over to them, Trina was already there, chatting with them. She makes me so irritating.

"Hi Neville, Malfoy." She said not noticing me.

Dragon.

Malfoy?

DRACO!

No! It's not fair. Not now. Not in front of everyone. Why me?! I stopped walking, stopped thinking, stopped everything and just…

*         *

-

The eyes are watching you…

A/N: How did you like that. Hope you enjoyed my storie! This took me a lot of time so, please REVIEW. *slobberz and droolz insanely* preciousssss…precioussss…will they give us reviewessss…yesssss…they musssst.


End file.
